Puntos extra
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Para Daemon, los puntos extra son algo esencial. Porque sin ellos, no podría cometer las estupideces que comete sin saber a ciencia cierta que Kat siempre estaría allí para pronunciar un "te quiero".
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Jennifer Armentrout.

* * *

.

— ¿Aun me quedan puntos extras? —pregunté en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de mí y me enfrenté a la iracunda chica que tenia delante.

Sus ojos grises brillaban con furia, apretaba los dientes y su cabello suelto estaba despeinado. Ella realmente le hacia honor a su apodo. En este momento, ella era mi Kitten enojada… y parecía a punto de morderme.

Quise reírme ante la imagen de Kat con colmillos y orejas, pero me aguanté. A pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, yo tenia instinto de autopreservación y este me decía que lo mejor era sofocar cualquier signo que demostrara lo gracioso que me resultaba su enojo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —dijo ella, mordazmente.

Sonreí inocentemente, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Creo que soy malditamente caliente y que tengo muchos puntos extra —di otro paso hacia ella y solo nos separaban unos centímetros. Su olor me intoxicó por un momento y quise tocarla, pero en cuanto estiré mi brazo, ella me dio un manotazo. —Auch, Kitten, guarda tus garras.

El gris de sus ojos se encendió aun más.

—No me digas Kitten en este momento. Esta mal lo que hiciste, Daemon. No puedes amenazar a todos los hombres que se me acercan.

Estreché los ojos y el humor se me escapó lentamente ante el recuerdo del insistente de Moty — ¿o era Tory? —. Ese chico no dejaba de acosar a Kat e invitarla a salir, a pesar de saber que tenia novio. Y ese novio era yo. Y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el mocoso se lanzaba encima de mi chica.

Volví a intentar tocarla, pero me esquivó.

Me enfadé.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué permitiera que siguiera con su insoportable parloteo sobre lo genial que sería unirse un día para leer algún estúpido libro?

Cuando los ojos de Katy se apretaron y sus manos se cerraron en puños, supe que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Pero que me llevara el demonio si pensaba que daría marcha atrás.

—Él no estaba parloteando, estaba comentándome que tenía un libro antiguo en su casa —dijo, como si realmente se creyera que el tipo la estaba invitando a su casa solo para ver la biblioteca. —Además, los libros no son estúpidos —agregó en un murmullo.

Rodé los ojos. Usualmente, disfrutaba de discutir con Kitten, pero hoy no. Hoy estaba cansado, enojado y solo quería terminar la pelea.

—Descuéntame un par de puntos extra y listo —declaré abrazándola. Ignorando sus inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse, acerqué mi boca a su oído. —Siempre puedo recuperarlos —susurré, dejando un beso en su cuello.

Ella se estremeció y creí haber ganado la batalla. Pero las cosas nunca eran lo que yo pensaba cuando mi indomable Kitten estaba de por medio.

Kat se separó de un tirón. Su fuerza hibrida no había menguado ni un poco en estos últimos tres años.

—No, Daemon. Ya no tienes puntos extra para descontar, los perdiste todos la semana pasada, cuando golpeaste la cara de Tomy con un ejemplar de _"Song of Ice and Fire"_ , ¿recuerdas? —me preguntó ella, con tono seco.

Una sonrisita de suficiencia se plasmó en mi rostro al recordar la expresión de Toki cuando el pesado libro le dio en medio de su babosa cara.

— ¡No te rías, Daemon! Me despedirán si los libros empiezan a golpear a las personas o si apareces de la nada y amenazas a los clientes.

La sonrisa de suficiencia paso a ser una sarcástica.

—No van a despedirte porque los libros se muevan solos o por un cliente que te acosó sexualmente —aseveré.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí y golpeó su dedo contra mi pecho.

—Eres. Un. Idiota —por cada palabra, recibí un golpecito. — ¿Qué crees que hará la dueña de la librería si los libros empiezan a moverse justo cuando tu llegas? ¡Sabrán que eres un maldito alienígena! Y, realmente, no tengo ganas de ser despedida ni perseguida por tu culpa, patán celoso —terminó y se dio la vuelta, tomando en el camino la laptop y marchándose al dormitorio.

No fue la primera vez, ni sería la última, que pensaba que Kat se veía tan hermosa viniendo hacia mí, como marchándose. Sus caderas se balanceaban y tuve que ahogar un gemido.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y supe que no sería bienvenido hasta que su enfado pasara… o consiguiera un par de puntos, los cuales debía hacer durar y no malgastarlos en un _Yomi_ bueno para nada.

Con una idea en mente, me dirigí a la cocina y tomé los elementos necesarios.

Dee siempre decía que mis emparedados eran los mejores. Y ellos me habían sacado de varios problemas, como cuando mi hermana descubría que su helado ya no estaba o que la carne había sido absorbida por la parrilla.

Cuando terminé de preparar dos emparedados de pavo y emplatarlos, me serví un vaso de leche para mí y un vaso de jugo muy azucarado para Kat.

Haciendo que la comida me siguiera, fui hasta el dormitorio y entré sin tocar.

Kitten estaba en el lado izquierdo de la gran cama de dos plazas que ocupaba el lugar. Su menudo cuerpo parecía aun más pequeño entre las mantas y las almohadas que la rodeaban.

— ¿Tienes frío, Kitten? —pregunté quedándome en el umbral.

Ella me lanzó una mala mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Me moví hacia delante y permití que entraran los platos.

—Preparé una ofrenda de paz en forma de deliciosa comida.

Su mirada se suavizó y la comisura de sus labios se elevó. Fue casi patética la forma en que algo dentro de mí se removió contento, como un cachorro que recibe una caricia de su dueño.

Mis pensamientos se fueron hacia el sur ante la imagen mental de Kat siendo mi dueña y acariciándome.

— ¿De qué es? —consultó cuando el plato se puso a su lado y el vaso se apoyó en la mesilla de luz.

—Pan blanco, pavo, tomate y lechuga —recité antes de tirarme al colchón, haciéndola rebotar. La computadora que estaba en su regazo, seguramente con una pestaña abierta en su blog, estaría estrellada en el suelo si Kat no la hubiese atrapado.

—Bruto —acusó.

Me reí.

—Así me quieres —respondí, empezando a comerme el sándwich.

Ella se quedó mirándome un rato, pero antes de que pudiera molestarla con eso, habló.

—Así te quiero —susurró, casi en un suspiro, para luego comenzar a comer.

Sonreí ampliamente y, utilizando mi asombrosa velocidad, le quité el plato, aparté la laptop y me coloqué sobre ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

—Odio que te muevas así.

Me reí ligeramente y bajé mi rostro hacia el de ella hasta que ambos compartíamos el mismo aliento.

—Di esas dos palabras para mí, _por favor_ —susurré, clavando mis ojos verdes en los suyos. Ninguno parpadeó ni apartó la vista.

—Eres un tramposo —gruñó.

Volví a reír y ella se estremeció.

—Dilo.

—Te amo.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones. No importaba cuantas veces la escuchara decírmelo, jamás me cansaría de oírlo. Esas dos palabras podían hacer mi día.

Sin contenerme y sabiéndome perdonado, la besé. Mis labios encajaron perfectamente en los suyos, y saboreé su esencia.

Me aparté cuando Kat necesitó respirar y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. No necesitaba aire, pero mi respiración estaba tan agitada como la de ella.

Sin duda, sus labios también podían hacer mi día.

El silencio era cómodo entre nosotros. Pero, como era un estúpido, decidí romperlo.

—Y entonces… ¿ahora tengo puntos extra?

Ella se rió. La vibración en su pecho resonó en el mío, y casi ronroneé.

—Eres un tonto —respondió.

Por millonésima vez desde que la conocí, una sonrisa verdadera adornó mi rostro.

—Pero así me quieres —volví a aseverar.

—Pero así te quiero —aseguró nuevamente.

Me aparté de su cuello y la miré a esos inteligentes ojos que me llamaron la atención desde el primer momento.

—Te amo, Kitten —ella sonrió con ternura y me robó un beso demasiado corto para mi gusto.

—Yo también te amo, Daemon.

La besé nuevamente, pensando en que sin duda alguna, Kat entera hacia mi día. Y no me importaba cuantos puntos extra tuviera que acumular, haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que ella se quedara conmigo… y eso incluía desde exponerme ante cualquiera, hasta golpear a un tal Tonky que no parecía entender que nada iba a alejarme de mi Kitten.

.

* * *

Ay, estoy muy feliz de haber podido escribir esto. Leí la Saga Lux como hace tres años (y hasta hace poco sufrí año a año esperando los siguientes libros), y quede totalmente enamorada de estos dos. Son tal para cual, sin ninguna duda.

Espero que si alguien lo lee, le guste.

Goodbye.


End file.
